ultimate_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The start of a new life 7 (The Book)
I wonder why he had that book with him, i mean i know his story but i,m still interested in why he is interested in this kind of stuff maybe i should look for Isao-San to tell it to him about Toshiyuki-Kun.. Toshiyuki: *Reading* Oi Oi dont think too deep. Aiko: Eh what do you mean?? Toshiyuki: You know what i mean, when you think to deep you may not come out of your thoughts. Aiko: Ah actually i didnt knew that. ^^" Toshiyuki: *Looks up from his book* You should've learned it... Aiko: What? I was 3 years dead! How can i remember that? Toshiyuki: You're right...You need to learn better for next time. Aiko: But i hate studying. Toshiyuki: You have Haruhi-San and his mother right? Then why not asking help from them.. Aiko: Wait how do you know Haruhi-Kun's name? Toshiyuki: I read much in the library i once saw a book of old students and i saw Haruhi-San in it... Thats why. Aiko: That doesnt make any sense. Toshiyuki: What does it matter? Just ask one of them. *Looks in his book again* Ah is it true that when you die again you can ask everytime to revive? Aiko: *Shrugs* I dont know never tried and never gonna try it. Toshiyuki: You really think i am like that... Dont be like that, there is no way i could do that. Aiko: Eh...You sure are a gentlemen, do you...Do you have any fangirls? Toshiyuki: Yes i have. Its quite annoying they always ask me for help. And i think they are jealous now too. Aiko: Heh why do you think?? Toshiyuki: They are jealous because of you.. You are sitting next to me, while they want to be here. Aiko: And... You dont lke people hanging around you? Toshiyuki: Well sorta..*Closes his books and smiles at her* But i want to hang out with you! ^^ Aiko: Eh...*Nods and smiles too* Yeah! ???: Why are they so close...??? Aiko: Eh did i hear something?? *Looks around* ???: *Puts hand for her mouth* Shhh senpai not so loud they can here us maybe.. Toshiyuki: Nagisa-San, Mori-San please come out i know you two are there. Nagisa: Ah sorry about that Toshiyuki-Sama~ W-We didnt mean to interupt you two. ^^ Toshiyuki: *Cold voice and stare* Really? Mori: H-Hai we are very sorry Toshiyuki-Senpai! *Bows* Nagisa: Now mori please bow for me too..*Thinks*"I will steal that book of Toshiyuki-Sama" Mori: E-Eh?? Why?? Nagisa: *Looks at her with "I got a plan" face* Do it. Mori: H-Hai *Bows much* Sorry sorry sorry sorry. Nagisa: *Slowly grabs the book and steals it succesfull* Well thats enough Mori-Chan. ^^" Mori: *Stops a bit dizzy* H-Hai... *Walks away with Nagisa* Aiko: What was that?? Toshiyuki: I really have no idea... *Somewhere in the school* Nagisa: We have his book!! Hahaha. Mori: It sure was a good idea Nagisa-Senpai! ~End~ I hope you enjoyed it :3 Stay Tuned ;) Category:Kaitsurinu-Chan Stories Category:Romance Category:Mysterious Category:Stories Category:The start of a new life